


Sticks and Stones

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Cats, Depression, Other, School, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is some weird AU where warrior cats (rogues, kittypet's and loners count too)  go to school ans stuff.</p><p>WARNING: Story contains instances of self-harm, suicidal thoughts, anxiety attacks and harsh bullying. If you are triggered by this, please DO NOT read. </p><p>(now let's hope I don't trigger myself, because I suffer from anxiety attacks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

Nightkit - Black she-cat with white eyes (blind)

Bramblekit - Brown tom with darker brown stripes, white belly and green eyes

Breezepaw - Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Gingerspots - White she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Aloe Hope - Golden she-cat with black paws, ears and tail-tip

Dark - Brown tom with red stripes and yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

A single tear slid from Bramblekit's cheek as he held a newspaper in his trembling paws. On the front page was a headline that read: 'BLIND CAT COMMITS SUICIDE BY JUMPING IN FRONT OF TRAIN'. Below it was a photo of a small cat. Blood stained her black fur, and her eyes were closed. She was dead. "Please, please tell me it isn't true." Bramblekit mewed, trying to hold back tears. "Sis wouldn't do this, she's strong!" Memories came flooding into his mind. He remembered his first day of school, a group of cats had shoved him into a corner. They had demanded him to give them his lunch money. At first, the brown kid tried to refuse, but he was quickly silenced when one of his tormentors hit him. It didn't hurt that much, but it made a big enough impression. It was then that his sister had intervened. She had chased the group away and stayed close to him for the rest of the day. From then on, despite several remarks about her eyesight, she always made sure to protect her brother as much as she could. It was because of her that Bramblekit managed to greet each day with a smile. But now..."Now she's gone..." He made a whimpering sound. He glanced at the clock. 15 minutes before he had to go to school. He was sure the bullying would get worse, now that Nightkit wasn't there to protect him. "But, maybe he didn't have to go..." He looked around, making sure the coast was clear. He then opened one of the kitchen drawers. 

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, a big, shiny, knife. Trembling, he held the knife up to his throat. But, before he could continue...

"Bramblekit?" A voice shocked him into dropping the knife. A voice so familiar that he wondered if this was just a dream. A voice that ignited a spark inside his heart. "Nightkit, is that, you?" He asked, turning around. "No, it's the milkcat, of course it's me!" "But, but you died." Bramblekit stammered, looking straight into his sister's bright white eyes. "Yes, but I came back as a ghost to make sure you stayed alive." Bramblekit swallowed. Nightkit was blind, she couldn't possibly know what he had just tried to do. "Is it true? Did you really commit suicide?" He asked, in an attempt to distract her. "What are you talking about? I just accidentally walked onto a train track. Don't blame the blind cat for not seeing where she's going." Nightkit huffed. Bramblekit felt relief wash over him, he should have known his sister wouldn't kill herself. Silence fell over the siblings until Nightkit reminded her brother that he still had to go to school. He quickly packed his things and left, while Nightkit followed him. 

Nightkit silently let out a sigh. She knew exactly how close her brother had come to joining her in the afterlife. Without her eyesight, her other senses were stronger than normal. She could feel another's emotions by simply listening to the vibrations they unknowingly sent out. That power had only gotten stronger after her death. "Bramblekit, why would you try to kill yourself?" She muttered. She didn't want him to hear her. Not yet.

The road to school went through a small forest. It was always quiet there, except for the occasional chirps of birds. A single squirrel scurried over the leavy floor and climbed into a tree. Bramblekit had once told his sister all about the outside, trying to cheer her up. Since she couldn't see, he always made an effort to describe everything as best as possible. "Bramblekit?" "Yes?" She swallowed. "Why were you trying to kill yourself?" He stopped walking, and Nightkit almost bumped into him. "How, how did you know?" He asked, voice almost a whisper. "Oh, come on bro, you know I can feel vibrations, and I could hear you crying." She took a moment to rest her tail on his back. "I'm not mad, I just wanted to know." She reassured him, before reminding him once again that he still had school.

The school entrance was quiet. Everyone had already gone inside. "Oh no. We're late!" Bramblekit yowled. "Stay calm, just go in and go to your classroom." Nightkit whispered, pressing close to him. Bramblekit swallowed. Hard. He slowly went inside the building and knocked on the door to room 3. The teacher, Mr. Herman, opened it and let him in without a word. The small kid could hear his classmates' whispering about him. He kept his head down and jumped on his chair. 

"hey ugly." The kid beside him mewed. "How's your sister?" He asked. "She was always so serious, right?" "Yeah, dead serious one might say." Another kid chimed in. Bramblekit heard Nightkit huff at the last comment. Apparantly he was the only one who could see and hear her. "Hey, why aren't you answering? You're not a coward, are you?" The kid beside him teasingly mewed. The kid shoved him a little and he almost fell out of his chair. "Are you going to let them do this?" Nightkit hissed. "Maybe uglyface has gone mute?" The second kid silently jeered. Bramblekit lowered his head more and refused to answer. 

The two kids kept verbally harrasing him until the bell rang. When it did, they left the classroom, but not before pushing Bramblekit so hard he fell to the ground. He trembled as he stood up, their laughs ringing in his ears. "Bramblekit. Please let me teach them a lesson." Nightkit growled. He didn't respond as he braced himsef for the battlefield, also known as the hallway.


End file.
